


Late Night Snack

by TheRebelFlower



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRebelFlower/pseuds/TheRebelFlower
Summary: Scott has to stay up late for a meeting with the GDF. Kayo is being a good partner by providing moral support or a distraction. Or both.
Relationships: Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano/Scott Tracy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Late Night Snack

Scott was sitting at his father’s desk, waiting, glaring at the display before him. It was late. Everything was quiet. A quick glance toward the upper levels of the villa told him that everyone was asleep—or almost. That one remaining light filled him with guilt.

She was waiting. He had promised they’d have some time together. And yet, there he was, on standby to get connected to a top brass meeting with the GDF because they forgot he was in a different time zone once again. Closing his eyes for a moment, he smoothed his eyebrows with his fingers, taking a deep breath, trying to calm down.

When he opened his eyes again, Kayo was coming up the stairs from the kitchen, holding a glass of milk and a plate. He wasn’t even surprised that she had managed to leave the room, go downstairs and come back without him noticing. She was his ghost, his shadow. And a hungry little kitten apparently.

... or not. Instead of going back up the stairs to enjoy her midnight (or rather one a.m.) snack, she turned to enter the lounge and headed in his direction. She could have been angry, accusing or impatient, but the benevolent and empathic expression on her face was like a soothing blanket that she wrapped around him. His heart swelled with love and gratitude. “I’m so sorry,” he apologized when she reached the desk.

“It can’t be helped.” She set the plate and glass on the desk where he could reach them easily. “At least now you can make them jealous by eating cinnamon apple rolls in their faces while they all sit in their stuffy conference room with nothing.”

“It will be my pleasure to do it.” He reached out to hug her and indulged in her warmth, resting the side of his face against her chest. “I’ll try to get rid of them as fast as I can,” he said.

“I know.” She ran her fingers through his hair and he tightened his hold on her waist.

“You don’t have to stay up.”

“I’ll do whatever I want.” She kissed the top of his head. “Besides, you’re not stealthy enough and you’ll wake me up if I do try to sleep.”

“Excuse me??” he spluttered, laughing despite himself.

“And then I’ll be groggy and grumpy and not at all in the mood for anything...”

He caught her eye and saw the playful glint there before she tilted her head down to kiss him on the lips. His hand slid down her hip over the fabric of his old USAF t-shirt she had decided to use as a nightgown, but slowed down to a stop when his brain registered that his fingers hadn’t felt any bump or seam underneath and figured out what it meant... he deepened the kiss, blessing Kayo for being the partner he could have only dreamed of and cursing her for making sure he would have to sit uncomfortably for the whole meeting now that he knew what she had in mind for later on.

As usual, Kayo’s timing was impeccable, as the display changed on the desk and Colonel Casey appeared mere seconds after she broke the kiss and straightened up. “Good evening both of you. The others should be here shortly,” Casey said. “Are you joining us today Kayo?”

“No, I was just off to bed,” she replied and gave the other woman a lopsided smile. “He’s all yours, Colonel,” she added, then left the camera’s field of view and padded off silently.

She did half a turn on her way to the stairs to have one last look at Scott, her fingers shaping a heart in front of her, mouthing “For now anyway” at him before turning back and heading for their room.

Casey had to clear her throat more than once to get his attention.


End file.
